


How To Seduce Your Co-worker

by soundboardkittens



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternate title: sexy slinky, just cute D&G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle sits in weird positions. Dinesh notices and isn't sure how he feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Seduce Your Co-worker

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by dineshgilfoye/d2fmeasurement one time referring to gilfoyle as a sexy slinky and a conversation i had with my friend

Gilfoyle was sitting at his desk with one leg folded up with his foot resting on his chair and the other leg was crossed over. His keyboard was on his lap and he was typing away. Dinesh would glance over every once and a while and wonder how he could sit like that. He was always doing it, sitting in some crazy no bones position. He didn’t know how his whole body didn’t ache after ten minutes. An hour later Dinesh looked over and saw his legs crossed and somehow was not falling out of his chair. Maybe it actually was comfortable Dinesh thought. He tried folding his legs but it wasn’t comfortable at all. Gilfoyle didn’t even need to be verbally communicating to lie. 

“What are you attempting to do?” Gilfoyle was turned around sitting in a more common ‘cool substitute teacher’ position. 

“Work on this module? Why?” Dinesh replied.

“No, I mean with your legs. What was that?”

“I was just trying to sit here.”

“I’m amazed. Not only can not interact with about half of the human population but you can’t sit in a chair? What is this company coming to?” Gilfoyle said shaking his head and walking away. Dinesh swears Gilfoyle plotted the whole interaction just to insult him.

__________

Another time Gilfoyle was laying on the couch in the living room just browsing his phone. His one leg folded in a triangle and the other curled up to where his foot was resting on his knee. While walking through the room and spotting the other man, it made Dinesh think about the folding of membranes in mitochondria. While the inner mitochondria was fairly small it actually has a large surface area, like Gilfoyle. He is a fairly tall guy but he just so happens to position himself like a contortionist. Then Dinesh started thinking about how a larger surface area means more reactions, which led him to think about more chemistry, and then the chemistry between himself and Gilfoyle. There was just something attractive about the way he sat. Once he got to that thought Dinesh shook his head. Dinesh couldn’t find any guy attractive let alone Gilfoyle. 

He thought back to earlier when he came to the conclusion that Gilfoyle sits like that to fuck with him. Maybe it was just a whole giant plan to get Dinesh to question his sexuality. He settled on that. Then continued onto whatever he was doing.

__________

Dinesh walked by Gilfoyle's room and glanced at through the open door. He was playing something on his desktop but yet again the way Gilfoyle was sitting caught Dinesh’s attention. He was sitting sideways with his legs hanging over one arm of the chair and his back resting against the other. 

Gilfoyle rarely had his door open especially while he was in his room. He might have forgot to close it or, the option Dinesh was leaning towards, he kept his door open just so Dinesh would take notice. 

When he walked into the kitchen Jared was sitting at the table working on his laptop. Jared with his crazy intuition for people's emotions asked “Good afternoon Dinesh! You look perplexed. Is everything okay?”

Dinesh usually wouldn’t interact with Jared but he had to tell someone what was going on and the person he would usually tell was causing the problem. But after Gilfoyle, Jared was the next best option he guessed. “Actually, I feel like Gilfoyle is trying to fuck with me in this really subtle way?” Dinesh sat down at the table. He noticed Jared get a gleam in his eye. He really did like fixing people's problems, which wasn’t a bad quality for their Head of Business. Thought it might be the thing keeping Jared from having friends. 

“What is he doing?”

“Well, I know this is going to sound weird, but he keeps sitting in weird positions and I feel like he’s coming onto me? Or just trying to make me think that I don’t know.” 

Jared made a hmph noise then said “Well if you’re feeling uncomfortable you can send me a formal complaint you know following workplace harassment policies and everything. But as friends and not co-workers I’d like to add I feel the same way. I’ve noticed him sitting in these compromising positions and I thought he was trying to come on to me as well. But usually every time I try to talk to Gilfoyle he tells me to,” Jared paused while trying to think about his next few words. “Well, these are his words not mine. ‘Fuck off.’ Then I get confused thinking maybe he actually is coming onto me or just wants me to leave so I just kind of stand there in silence until I think of the next thing I should be doing.” 

Dinesh wanted to laugh but could see Jared was being sincere. “Okay well, great talk. I’ll just never bring it up again and ignore Gilfoyle.” Dinesh quickly said and jumped out of his seat. He should have known talking to Jared would not yield desired results. Though the conversation was pretty hilarious and he knew Gilfoyle would get a kick out of it since one of their favorite pastimes is making fun of Jared. 

Dinesh walked into Gilfoyle’s room. His legs were propped up onto his desk and he was lounging back into his chair still playing a game. Dinesh knocked on the door to get Gilfoyle’s attention. He looked up with his usual glare which Dinesh might have found it comforting. “I have something to tell you that you will love.” Dinesh announced while closing the door then sitting on Gilfoyle's bed. 

“Are you finally going to admit your undying love for me?”

“No,” Dinesh said matter of factly but before he continued Gilfoyle interrupted. 

“It’s okay I know you will eventually. But continue.” he said gesturing with his hand for Dinesh to go on. Though now he felt a bit self conscious he continued with the story.

“Actually if anyone was going to admit their undying love for you it would be Jared. I was talking to him about how weird you sit and he said how he thought that it was your way of coming onto him. He must have spent 10 minutes explaining why he thought this. I can’t believe how much of a loser he is.” Dinesh was smiling excitedly. He gets a kick out of there being someone on this earth that is a bigger loser than him. 

“Why were you talking about me?” Gilfoyle asked in a monotone voice. 

“Oh it was nothing.” Dinesh started to feel self conscious again. 

“Alright.” Gilfoyle nodded. “Are you jealous of Jared’s weird perception of the way I sit?”

“Why are you making this about me? I just came in here to make fun of Jared.” Dinesh said defensively. He stood up and got ready to leave the room. 

“You won’t tell me why you were talking about me so I thought I would say something to bother you.”

“Fine. To be honest I think the way you sit is weird and the reason you do it is to fuck with me and try to seduce me.”

Gilfoyle nodded again and stood up. “Maybe you have picked up Jared intuitiveness. Because that's exactly why I do it. But not to fuck with you as much as to make you want to fuck me.” 

Dinesh stopped with his hand on the doorknob. “You have to be joking. I do not believe you one bit.” Gilfoyle put his hand on Dinesh’s shoulder and turned him around. 

 

“Believe this then.” Gilfoyle said with a hint of boldness in his voice. Then he pushed his lips against Dinesh’s. It wasn’t really passionate or harsh. It wasn’t soft and sweet either. It was a mix between the two. The kiss reflected the people that were a part of it. It was confusing, different, but special. Dinesh didn’t want it to end but Gilfoyle pulled away after only a few seconds. 

Still in disbelief Dinesh said “I’m sure you are comfortable enough in your sexuality that kissing guys is no problem. I still don’t believe you.”  
“Yeah I’m comfortable as a bisexual guy to kiss other guys. Wow. What a weird concept.” 

“Yeah but I’m not gay or bi-sexual. This doesn’t make any sense.”

Gilfoyle lightly held Dinesh’s hand. “Calm down. You look like you're going to have a panic attack that could put Richard to shame. It doesn’t have to make sense. You don’t have label yourself or us if you would like to continue but the option is definitely there. Just go with it.” he shrugged. 

Dinesh thought about it for a little bit. Being with someone that actually likes him and that he enjoys spending time with wouldn’t be bad. He just never imagined that person to be a guy. Also he admitted to himself that enjoys spending time with Gilfoyle. There were many pros and cons and his head. One of the main pros being ejaculation. The cons were that he had to tell other people that he sort of liked Gilfoyle which was hard enough to admit to himself. Dinesh decided he would cross that bridge when he came to it. “You know, Jared might get jealous of me.”

“Good.” Gilfoyle actually smiled and wrapped his arms around Dinesh. “Now we are one step closer to you confessing your undying love for me.”


End file.
